gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
OMS-90R Gundam F90
The OMS-90R Gundam F90 is a mobile suit that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam F90 manga and the Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122 video game. Technology & Combat Characteristics After its capture by the Mars Zeon, the F90 Gundam F90 Unit 2 was extensively modified. As part of the modifications, the mobile suit's parts are made compatible with those used by the Mars Zeon and this mainly affected its drive systems-related parts. More than 80% of the mobile suit's exterior have been replaced, with the priority given to parts with high wear rates. The Mars Zeon also has a tendency to change the appearance of their mobile suits, and with its enlarged forehead sensor, spike armor on the left shoulder, additional attitude control thrusters, etc., the Gundam now bears a closer resemblance to old Principality of Zeon's mobile suit. Although the most prominent feature of the original Gundam F90, the ability to mount the Mission Packs, has been removed, the Mars Zeon installed a different hardpoint system as they plan on equipping the modified Gundam F90 Unit 2 with new optional equipment. Notably, the forearms are now equipped with connection mounts capable of supplying huge amount of energy, and one theory is that this is for the equipping of beam shields. Other parts of the Gundam F90 Unit 2 such as its basic avionics system and the pseudo-personality computer remain untouched, and so its performance is mostly unchanged. However, the Gundam's mobility is slightly lowered due to being heavier, but it has improved defensive power in close combat and this resulted in the mobile suit's individual performance being enhanced. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A pair of shell-firing vulcan guns are mounted on the sides of the OMS-90R Gundam F90's head. They are primarily for intercepting enemy missiles/units, warning shots and to destroy thinly armored units. ;*Anti-MS Grenade :The OMS-90R Gundam F90 mounts 4 grenades on its side skirt armor hardpoints for use against enemy mobile suits. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon of most mobile suits, it emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through most physical armor not treated to resist it. The beam saber is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor, and the OMS-90R Gundam F90 has one beam saber stored on the backpack. ;*Machine Gun :A weapon that fires physical rounds at a rapid rate. When not in use, it is stored on the rear skirt armor's weapon rack. Special Equipment & Features ;*Type-C.A. Pseudo-Personality Computer :Inherited from the Gundam F90 Unit 2, it improves the mobile suit's mobility and is said to be programmed with the pseudo-personality of Char Aznable. ;*Weapon Rack History The Gundam F90 Unit 2 was captured by the Mars Zeon near Side 4 and then modified using the parts they have and repainted in a distinctive red-orange-white color scheme. The Federation's 13th Autonomous Fleet was subsequently sent to destroy Mars Zeon and recapture Unit 2. During the fight in the Mars Zeon's base, the modified Unit 2 piloted by Bosch battled against the Gundam F90 Unit 1 piloted by Def Stallion. Both units were heavily damaged, but in a final move reminiscent of the final battle between the RX-78-2 Gundam and the MSN-02 Zeong, Unit 1 emerged victorious. The remains of both machines were retrieved and Unit 2 was rebuilt into the F90II Gundam F90II. Variants *F90II Gundam F90II External links *Gundam F90